Trex:Story of the Begining
by weeping eyes of babylon
Summary: this is postHogwarts. Hermione is found in downtown London on the outside of a smoky pub. When Draco discovers her what will bring this drama to a life treatning disease.
1. Chapter 1

Trex: Story of the Beginning

BY: Weepingeyes of Babylon

I walk through the windy streets of London trying to find solace in something. My search was unknown, just that I needed to find something other that Pansy. The woman didn't love me one bit the only thing that appeased her was my fortune that I inherited from my father. She wouldn't care if I looked like Crabbe or Goyle , just that she would be able to spend money freely everyday on herself. She loved coming to visit me and spend time in my bedchambers. But the feeling was not mutual on both our parts. Sure she is a free shag but I can't keep stringing her along like this. Even someone like her doesn't deserve that.

I walked further into the city until I came upon a dingy pub that held a neon sign with flickering lights. I rest my hand upon the door and opened it to a smoky atmosphere with drunks upon the counter and at various different tables. I walk to the counter and order a shot of vodka. The burning liquid slids down my throat with ease. Firewhiskey is much stronger and I have gotten used to the burn so this is just something to get me by. My head drooped on the counter by the fifth shot. The bartender looked curiously at me and encountered me if I wanted to have a good time. "Well that's what I came here for is it not?" "Have your spirits lifted by a fine lady. Finest whores Alaster has." "And where can I find this Alaster." "In the back room through that door." The bartender jerked his head to the left where a hidden door lay.

I wound my way through the tables towards the door. Upon entering my drunken haze looked at the room to be too light, like the sun was shining directly in my eyes. But it was just the new lighting from the dreary one in the bar. "So you want a slut?" "A what?" "You know a whore." "Oh okay." "Come with me." The massive man entangled himself from the couch where he sat with two women that where passed out. His jaw was set and square his heavy hands laid at his side ready and waiting attack with swift eyes. I followed him out the bar with the flickering sign. Flicker, flicker it went as I followed Alaster out to the alley behind the bar. The wind picked up and I pulled my coat around me tighter and zipped it up. I turned a corner and a group of women, sluts as he calls them. They wore skimpy clothing and only thin sweaters to bite the cold. "Come on line up for the man." They all scattered from their sheltering circle and lined up in front of me. I walked by each finding something wrong or just wasn't taste in them. They were either too thin, had too much make up on or needed seriously to put some on. That is when I spotted her; she was beautiful with long curly auburn hair and dark brown eyes that glittered in the moon light. I think I just found what I was looking for. Her tight leather skirt clung to her vivacious form and the shirt she wore had the neckline drove dangerously into her very healthy breasts. The wind bit at her form making her cheeks turn blue. "I want the one with the leather skirt." "Oh that slut, she young and fresh, that'll be a good shag for sure." He looked lustfully at her. She turned away from him and walked over to my side. The others turned disappointedly away and walked back to their circle. "Shouldn't you have them inside its freezing?" "You mind your own, Hey girls come on to your rooms."

I walked up the street to a hotel and paid for a nights stay. I got the key and got up to my room. "So you want me for the night, that's going to be extra." Her voice sounded so familiar. "I have the money to pay." "Okay, what do you want; I can fulfill any fantasy that you want me to." "First of all who are you?" "Why do you ask?" she was getting her defenses up. "I need to know the name of a beautifully lady like you, is that reason enough?" "Well if you must know its Hermione Granger." I stared at her for a long time before I could speak. How could, I not have seen it before, maybe it was the dark night or me being drunk. But she did look so beautiful. "Do you know who I am?" "No why would I?" "I'm Draco; you know Malfoy, Ferret Boy, and Insufferable Git." Hermione's eyes got big and soon she fainted onto the bed.

I went to her and slapped her cheeks to try to wake her but drew my hand away. Her checks and forehead were hot. She has a fever it was probably from standing outside in all this cold with these little pieces of clothes on. She was bound to get sick. I wrapped her up in a thick wool blanket from the bed. I produced my wand out of the inside if my coat and cast a healing spell to reduce her temperature. I made some tea and waited for her to wake. I sat in the armchair positioned by the bed and watched her.

Whatever made me go into that pub, it was to find her. What happened to Potter and Weasley? Aren't they supposed to be her friends? How or what could cause her to have to suffice to this. She woke up two hours later with a head ache. "Oh, my head." "Here." I passed her a cup of tea with healing agents in it to stop or reduce the pain. She took it and sipped but soon the cup was drained. "Do you feel any better?" "Actually yes, thank you." "Why are you…?" "I need the money to support myself." "What about your friends?" "They got married and we sort of just floated apart." "Well if they were your friends they would have been the one here now not me." "Well the fact that you are here means so much more to me than anything. I would have died in these harsh conditions." "Then leave." "It's hard to, after Hogwarts I wanted to become a dancer. That was what I've always wanted to be. So I went to calls and try outs but it was hard and I wasn't making any money. These girls that I know began to work at clubs and such dancing for men. They said the pay was good so I tried it. It kept me going. By then I was still living with Harry and Ron but they were getting tiered of me having to borrow money from them and so I moved out. I went to muggle London and continued working but they never knew what I really did and they still don't know now. I told them that I worked in a dance studio. By then they stopped contacting me. They got married and then I got into prostitution for better pay." "Hermione you could have been so much more." "Don't you think I know that, I can't even talk to my friends, even my parents? I don't want them to see me like this. The only friends I have are the other prostitutes. All we have is each other because the rest of the world has shunned us." "I don't care how the rest of the world has done to you but I can't let you live like this anymore. When Harry defeated Voldemort it took awhile for the wizarding world to accept me again but they did in time. With my help let me take you back." Tears poured down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can." "Let me help you."

I put my hand out towards her. She lifted her hand to mine and clasped it daintily with mine. "How am I going to get out of Alaster's grasp?" "I want you to give him this." I produced a small bag of money and gave her enough to know that he would be happy when she leaves. "Go and give this to him and come back here." She ran off pulling her skirt down as she went. She returned with a dark red print on her face and a bit of blood running down her chin. "Oh he was happy alright, so happy that smacked only once." "What do you mean?" "He hits us all, he says to build up our stamina incase we get a snappy customer." "That fucking bastard, I wonder how he would feel if I slap him around a bit." "Draco really I'm okay, we need to go before he comes and gets me." "Oh but your face." "It's nothing I'm not used to really." I grabbed her hand and apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey

(I will only say this once, I do not own the characters in this fanfic. I only own the plot okay :D)

We arrived in front a tall humongous mansion. It had statues and hedges shaped into many different works of art. We went up to the door and Draco entered. A house elf was there to greet us. "Yetti, is my mum asleep?" "Yes sir, she has gone to sleep an hour ago." "Okay do not tell her that I have a visitor in my room. Do not let anyone in my room either." "Yes master Draco yes."

I followed Draco up the grand ballroom stairs with marble and gold steps. We went down looming hallways with portraits of old Malfoys asleep in their frames. I knew that if they were awake they would be cursing at a mudblood in the house. But I am thankful that they are asleep in their frames, also that Draco was there when he was. I would have been dead pretty soon, that I know. There were girls with Alaster that he got them hooked on drugs. They were emotionally abused and were happy for a quick fix. Then he would make them rely on him for the drugs, soon he had them melting in his palm. Doing anything to please him just to make sure he didn't withheld them from the drugs, their good stuff. I didn't touch the stuff but I don't know if I could resist much longer the way things were going. Thank God Draco, the bouncing ferret came.

We finally reached his room and sleep wrapped its hands around me. "I'm bushed." "Well you can sleep in the room adjoining mine. You won't be bothered." "Draco?" "Yes." "Thank you." "No problem, I couldn't leave you there. And I want to help you achieve your dream, because I never got to." "What do you mean that you never got to?" "Well after Dumbledore died I tried to do right for him. At that moment I held my wand up to him and he started talking I knew I was doing the wrong thing. I wasn't going to kill him, but Snape appeared and he… Well I wanted to be an artist but my dream never could happen. My father died and I had to run the business." "Why are you telling me these things?" "Because I knew you would care," he said faintly. "There is a bathroom in your room." "Good night." "Good night."

I took a bath before I dropped in the bed. I had comfy cotton pajamas that were waiting for me on the counter when I got out the tub.

The next morning I was feeling disoriented I stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water onto my pale face. I went back to bed but ended up thrashing around in the covers. My mind was foggy but I felt like I was back with Alaster. He was shaking me, so I spit in his face out of rage.

I went in Hermione's room to find her tossing and turning in bed. I went to the bathroom and got her a glass of water but she wouldn't drink it. I felt her forehead and it was burning hot. Her fever had returned but with an even stronger grasp. She began to speak incoherently. I shook her and she spit out at me and then tackled me to the floor where she slapped, punched and kicked me. I grabbed her and restraint her to the bed. I had a bruise on my cheek from a punch Hermione had flew at me. She started to calm down so I called Yetti. "Yetti get here now." With a pop the house elf appeared. "Yes master." She said expectedly. "I need a doctor. Get the one I use please and swear him to secrecy no to tell about Mrs. Granger being here." "Yes, yes I will go right now." The house elf scampered out the room. I went back to my room and grabbed my wand and fixed the bruise that was forming on my right cheek. I returned into Hermione's room and watched over her until the doctor came.

A long bearded man came bustling into the room followed by Yetti. "What is the problem here?" "It's her I think she has a fever or something. She very delusional and has already attacked me." "This is not just your common fever Mr. Malfoy; I think it may be something very serious." "Well go and proceed, care on her." "I'll have to run some tests on her. I will be fine here with Yetti to help me. Please go and sit down, I don't need two patients to take care of," said the aged wizard as he lead Draco out of the room. I sat down on a couch and stared at the fire. What could be wrong with her? I thought she was fine when I help her the first time. It could be just a small relapse, it can't be anything bad. I can't lose her again, I just can't. After all these years of trying to find her, I finally have at the most horrible and unthinkable places, but I've found her and I'm not letting go of her. She has to be okay, because this is my one chance to tell her that- I love her.

Soon the doctor reentered looking graven. My face fell into grayish color. "Mr. Malfoy, were did this girl come from and do you know how long she's been like this?" "Well I found her on the streets and offered to help her get back on her feet again. When I met her she had a fever but she recovered." "I'm sorry to say that my tests have proved that she has leukemia. It's minor but still I need to take her to a muggle doctor." "You're a bloody wizard, go and help her, perform a spell on her. There is has to be a something you can do to save her life! Don't give up, you can't give up!" "Mr. Malfoy please calm yourself down! I may be a wizard but we don't always have the means to treat diseases, muggles have the means for this kind of thing. There is extinctive study going on to try to crack cancer but it is a tricky disease indeed. I did all I could. I relieved her of some of her pain and gave her a dreamless sleep potion. I want to take her to the muggle doctor to really see if I'm right." "Hopefully you aren't." "That I wish to be true." "When are we going to take her.", I replied mournfully. "Immediately."

I entered the room and set her a float in the air she followed behind me and I apparated to my car with Hermione tucked safely in the backseat. I drove madly to the nearest hospital and carried her to the emergency unit. A nurse came with a stretcher and I lifted her up on it. "What has happened to her?" "I think she has leukemia." "Doctor Malkin, this patient needs to be tested for cancer-leukemia." "Take her into Testing Unit.", said a tall black haired woman. I went and sat in the waiting room, hoping for the best. When I left her she was still asleep looking beautiful as ever. I'm the only one in this world who cares for her. How everyone could just abandoned her. Her friends, family, I don't know how she would be able to live. Even when I wasn't trusted by the wizarding world I had my mum, she never left me.

Hours passed and still I stayed. Finally when night settled and the sun set Dr. Malkin approached me. "Are you the gentleman who brought in Hermione Granger?" "Yes, is she alright," I said dreading the news. Her face fell and she put her hand on my shoulder. "It is true she has leukemia and it is spreading fast in its new stage. You brought her in just in time. There is hope for her yet." "You can cure her?" "We can try. She'll have to go under either radiation or chemo-therapy. You got her to me at the right time before it got too bad and spread more." "Can I see her?" "Yes, she's been asking for you." I walked down the hall to the nurse's station. "What room is Hermione Granger?" "Room 116; just keep on going down the hall. It's at the end," said a ginger haired stout woman. At the end of the hall I took a deep breath and walked through the threshold. She was sitting up on a bed with pillows propping her up. She looked up when I entered. "Draco, I'm going to die aren't I?" "No, because I will do anything and everything to help you, you know that. I want to start treatments for you immediately." "I don't know if I could handle it Draco. I'm scared; I'm just on the process of getting back on my feet and I get this. Why didn't my mum tell me?" "I don't know but I wish that she did. You could have nipped it in the bud a long time ago." Draco squeeze my armrest of his chair. "I just can't take this, I wish it would just kill me now and let me finally be free." By then tears where streaming down her face. I got up from the chair I sat in and brought her up in my arms. She clung to me with all the strength that she had. When I found her yesterday it seems so long from now. She had to be strong there with that bastard Alaster. If she wasn't she would have not been here; she was the strength that would last her to the next day. Now I had to be that strength for her.

In an hour or so her crying ceased and she lay numb in my arms. I caressed her hair and rocked her limp body, holding it close to mine. Her eyes looked dulling into mine. She slowly lifted her face to mine; our lips were just inches apart. I could feel her breath on mine; as I inhaled she exhaled and vise versa. It was something I never experienced, it was like was breathing a piece of my soul into her. Her eyes flickered and she brought her lips gently on mine. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever felt. It made me want to live this experience in time forever. A feeling that made me want to live my life with her forever.

**Well readers I hope you like this story. I had some ideas that I've never really read in other authors' stories so I decided to start something new but it shows the love and tragedy. I have my beta Deven and my other fanfiction story Original Darkness. So I hope you will like all my future and present work. This story just wants to make you cry tears of joy and sadness. Real time fiction.**

**Jingo Jango-Weepingeyes of Babylon**


	3. Chapter 3

Higher and Higher

**It's been a mad house here in my shoes. Research papers, Academic Decathlon competition, and most of all lacrosse practice. J.K. you own them for this entire story.**

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." I slowly released my lips away from Hermione's. Surprise was etched onto her face. "Hermione, I'm Dr. Malkin," a tall brown skinned woman stood in front of me. Her lips were a little chapped and she had lines constructed onto her face, although she seemed fairly young. "You are in the early stages of AML, this type of leukemia has a high cure rate. So, there is a chance you will survive from this." "So, I can still dance," I said timidly. "That's if your white blood cells recover." "What if they don't," says Draco. "Then we will have to look for a donor but in the meantime I'd say chemo-therapy." I grab Draco's had when she says this. "I'll leave you to think okay Hermione." Dr. Malkin walks to the door and looks back, a small smile on her lips. She leaves and a silence floats in the air.

"I don't think I can do this." "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you." I wait here and she nods. "At Hogwarts I had a lot of problems. I didn't know how to act around certain people, including you." I stop again to take a shaky breath. "I was jealous of you." "Me, I don't know why you would be jealous of me. I would have thought it's the other way around." "No, never would I want anyone in my shoes. In Slytherin I never knew who was my friend or who was some parasite sticking on me just to be apart of the spotlight." "Well my friends aren't that great either. They didn't believe that I would make it they just gave up and forget about me. After all the things that I've done for them. Who would think I'd end up with you." "I bet you would rather have Potter or Weasley here with you, huh. Not me, the bastard bouncing ferret," I say the first part hotly but when I get down to the second it turns into a sober depressing statement. "That's not true, yes I wish I could talk to Harry and Ron again but I got someone better than them. When the war ended you had to pick your family up again after your father died. You had to go through the stare of the wizarding world," I shudder at that memory surfacing. "But most of all you earned every bit of respect back. You are more of a man than Harry or Ron ever could be. I just wish I could be as strong as you." "I think you are if you could survive living life with that monster you had." "That's the problem leukemia or not if I was with him for one more week I would have caved. I don't know, probably would have gotten into drugs." "NO. I was lucky then that I got to you in time," I stare into her eyes and grab her hand. "Hermione, I want to apologize for all the rubbish I put you through in school. The real reason why I did was because I had a boyhood crush on you." "Past-tense I'm sure." "No, it's still there, when I found out that you disappeared from all wizarding connections I had to find you." "Why were you at that pub that night looking for girls?" "I was drunk and wanted to have someone there even if it was for a couple hours. I still can't believe I picked you." "I bet you regret it now. I'm a prostitute, I'm branded for life." "I was a Deatheater I'm branded for life."

"I think I'm committing the number one sin in Harry and Ron's minds." "What is that?" There was a pause. "I'm falling in love with Draco Malfoy." I was stunned she…is in love…with me? I never thought I would hear those words. 'I would never fall in love with you', yes. "Well that's going to be a problem because," She goes to look down at her hands tears form in her eyes. Her cheeks are flaming red. "Because, I wanted to tell you that I love you first." She slowly picks her head up and smiles, tears are streaming down her face. I bring her into my arms and kiss her. She reaches around me pulling me tight against her. I map out everything on her body through the thin hospital gown. I kiss her tears away.

A couple hours later Hermione is dismissed from the hospital. "I need you to take these growth shoots everyday now. We need to get you white blood cell count up. Next week I need to have you back to start chemo." Dr. Malkins begins to show me and Hermione how to inject the needle right under the skin using an orange. She then hands me the medicine. I'm the keeper of Hermione's life. She sits in a wheelchair pale and bruising on her arms that I never noticed before. Dr. Malkin answers my question before I even voice it. "Hermione how long have you had bruising show?" "I don't I guess it started at the beginning of the month." "You should have come then." "I didn't know I was suppose to." Dr. Malkin gives her a grave look then nod and walks off.

Hermione usually lies in bed with me in the mornings. I give her, her shoot and then I leave reluctantly off to business.

One evening, when I came back to be greeted by my mother, the sight I was not wanting to see right now. "Draco who that woman in the room next to yours? I was just walking by checking on the estate of thing when I heard someone retching. So I went and checked on it to find a very pale and distressed woman." Oh crude. This was something I am not prepared for. "Is she aright now?" I tore off towards my quarters, with my mother following close be hind me. I opened the door to find Hermione in my bed with a frightened house elf standing over her. "Oh Master Draco, Miss. Granger has been not doing well at all. Yetti has tried to comfort her." "It's alright Yetti, this is normal right now. She'll be going into chemo in the morning." "Chemo, what is this all about? Hold did Yetti just say Granger. Draco isn't she the girl that has been reported missing a few years back?" "Yes, mum she is very sick right now and I am helping her. Now if you would please stop yelling, I already have enough to deal with." "Oh I'm being selfish aren't, with me being here all alone all the time. You know you could have told me about her." I silently pick up and carry her to the bathroom running the tap, filling the tub. Mum steps in at this moment saying how I shouldn't be seeing her at her worst right now. I only scuff I've been living and taking care of her for the past two weeks I have seen her worsen than this.

An hour later I have the room cleaned up again and Hermione enters clean and held in her hand a round silver basin. "Now doesn't that feel better now? If you have any more stomach problems just use this basin here and it will empty all by itself." She then sits her in front of a mirror where she gingerly brushes her hair. "You are very beautiful, Hermione isn't it?" "Yes, thank you for all you kindness Mrs. Malfoy." "You have repaid it back already; I now have someone in the blasted house to talk to about womanly issues. If only Draco would marry someone of your caliber."

So I'm sitting on the couch while mum is chatting to Hermione. I notice in the light that there are more bruises on her arms and legs. Through the thin fabric of her night gown I can see them. Soon mum leaves but surprises me by hugging and saying a hearty good night to Hermione. But over her shoulder she gives me a 'we'll talk later look'.

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by Hermione. She is vomiting in the basin, but her eyes are closed and she is shaking. I reach over to her to hold but she takes a sharp intake of breath and lays a hand on her lower back. I carefully raise her gown up revealing her bare back. On it a huge bruise is stretched out. Tears are pouring down my face silently. "Does it hurt?" she nods her head, and leans over to vomit again. I hold her hair back from her face and carefully hold her in my arms and kiss her tenderly on the forehead. "I'm scared Draco. I'm going to die." "No, your not, I'll do anything I have to do to save you. Just don't give up." "You know I'm going to have to tell Harry and Ron about it soon. We'll have to do it after I've done my chemo, by then I'll be bald, bruised, and sickly." "You still be beautiful." "Hmm, if I'm so lucky, let's go back to sleep my stomach seemed to have calmed down."

The next morning we try and stay as normal as possible. Just try to avoid the situation at hand by saying repeatedly, 'She's okay, she will be fine.' We enter the hospital and she is whisked away to have a tube put into her chest to do the chemo. Two hours later I enter her room where she sits with a telltale black bag hooked up to her by an IV. She is seated in a hospital bed covered with pillows and blankets. There is silence except the dripped from the IV. "I don't want to die," she whispers quietly. I grab her hand and she holds on blinking back tears. "Could you reach into my bag there on the floor and give me that plastic bag?" I do as she asks and hand it to her. Out from it she brings out a pair of scissors. "Hermione what are you-." "Shush, just watch." She brings the scissors up to her hair and cuts an awful hunk of curly hair off. The silky strands are clenched in her hand. Once more out of the bag is a bald cloth doll. Hermione then takes a plastic fitting on to the head and begins to sew in carefully her hairs on to the doll. By the time she is finished the nurse comes in to unhook the IV from Hermione. As she gets up the tube in her shirt is protruding out of her shirt. She stands up holding the doll in her arms. She slowly strokes its hair. The chestnut locks gleam in the light. "I guess it's time to pay Harry and Ron a visit." I lift my eyebrows up in surprise. "Are you sure you want to do that?" "It's now or never."

**Hahaha, so I wonder how Harry and Ron are going to take it? How are Ron and Harry doing anyways, it's been like five years now. This is sure getting interesting you know. Malfoy's mum didn't act as though one would expect. You would see her yelling throughout the house 'Mudblood'. Yes she does know that Hermione is muggleborn. Just like Draco, she's changed her stars. I just wonder if the trio will be back together again. Pester me if you want to know the rest. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Work of Aces

**Finally I 'm back and in action.**

"Where to do you want to go first?" I silently grasp her hand in the car. "I don't really know, but we could try the Burrow." "Well then." The car ride had an atmosphere filled with tension and expectation. Hermione sat clutching the little doll to her chest and silently murmuring to it. I silently steered the car out of London and into the country. "Turn left on this road ahead." Hermione never looked up from her doll as she said this. The road stretched out before me and I gripped the steering wheel in a brusque manner. Before me stood the cottage like Burrow, I had enough sense not to expect a welcoming hug. But maybe at least an acknowledging nod, that's if I'm so lucky.

I parked the car and Hermione stepped out and I followed after. "This is weird; usually they all come pouring out by now." Hermione then carefully knocked on the door and took a timid look at me. The door opened and laughter came pouring out of it. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Hermione and burst into tears. She grabbed Hermione and they start to sob. Mrs. Weasley lift her head up from where it hung on Hermione's shoulder, with her other hand she pulled me into the hug and tears rolled down my cheeks. Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder and clutched it tightly. We became oblivious to the crowd that had poured from the parlor. "What's going on here," said a gruff red head. "Oh, Fred hurry and get Ron, Harry and Ginny. Tell them that it's something they need to see." Fred leaves with a loud pop and everyone is looking to the still damp eyes of the newcomers. "Everybody I want to introduce you to Hermione and Draco." Mrs. Weasley carefully placed herself in between Hermione and Draco. Everyone stunned into silence was jolted by George. "I never thought I would live to see ole' Malfoy cry and be hand in hand with Hermione." "I never thought you would all welcome me. I was ready to sit in the car after I was cursed out the house." "Draco, you've been through so many bad influences in your life. I saw how you and your mum build yourselves up after being social outcasts in the wizarding world. I remember one day I was getting some things out in town, I saw you and your mother walking down the street. I saw how everyone left the side of the street when they saw you coming. It pained me to see you under that kind of treatment. When that one wizard shouted 'deatheater scum' I …I just about broke into tears right there on the street. But you both kept you heads up and your mother stopped and said, 'I'm sorry for whatever actions that my husband or I have done in the past, but I will not let this kind of treatment be done on my innocent son. He grew up in a harsh environment where he had to grow up before his time. So if you want to punish someone punish me but I will not let harm come on my son.' After that I knew you would be alright. And I think so did everyone else in the wizarding world. You proved yourself and have done great things. So yes Draco you are always welcomed in my home." I was once again teary eyed, accepted a hug form Mrs. Weasley. But we were rudely interrupted by four loud pops.

I looked at Hermione as all at once the infamous Harry, Ron and Ginny entered followed by Fred. She held her doll more closely to her body, that all you could see was a smashed leg. They each quietly looked at Hermione and me. Ginny broke the shocked stillness and ran over to Hermione. Both girls fell to the floor crying, slowly but surely Ron and Harry joined them. Ginny had Hermione in her arms patting her hair. As her hand went through the thick locks, suddenly chunks and chunks of hair came out with it. Ginny immediately stopped patting and looked horrifically at Hermione. Hermione stared transfixed at her hair in Ginny's hand. "Draco!" Hermione broke from the group, dropping her doll and fell into my arms. More clumps fell and Hermione lie still. I soothe her hysterical tears and reached out and grabbed her doll from were it lie forgotten. I stuck it between her arms and she immediately quieted down. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry carefully stood up and walked over to her still in my arms. "I'm sick Harry, I'm just sick that's all." "But-""Harry I'm just sick, I just have cancer." All the color drained out of Harry's face. He stumble back into the wall and crumpled down to the floor. "What's wrong with Hermione? What's happening?" Ron was stricken with grief and no comprehension of what was going on. "Hermione has leukemia; it is a type of cancer that attacks the blood." I was the only one brave enough to answer. "The white blood cells more importantly," Hermione added. "OH, Hermione are you going to die?" Ginny clutched her heart with worry. "I'm trying not to, but it looks good." Hermione reached out and took Ginny's hand. "The reason why my hair is falling out is because I just started chemo therapy. It's a type of treatment that's sort of like radiation. It kills off the cancerous cells off." She began to tug at the collar of her shirt to reveal the tube protruding out of the base of her neck and the top of her collar bone. Gasps strung up all around the room. "Gory looking, huh, this is how the chemo gets in. It's been working I think because the bruises are hurting a lot less." "They have?" I lifted up the back of her shirt and found that the bruise from last night was starting to look much better. Harry scooted over to get a better look. His shoulders started to shake and with tear stained cheeks he ran out of the room with Ginny following. "Hermione, I… I." "Don't say anything right now. I want you to go and help Ginny take care of Harry. I need to go and rest. Tell Harry that none of this is of you alls fault. I will get better and if I don't then take of Draco." She looked in my eyes and I knew that I would do what I had to, to be with Hermione. Ron nodded and silently walked toward the backyard were Harry fled. We said our good byes to the rest of the Weasley clan with promises of returning. I left my address and any number to contact me and Hermione. I carried Hermione into the late evening sun and we drove home to get up to her room and cry ourselves to sleep.

We both woke up to another hard day. Hermione stayed in bed all day and as I was leaving for work, mum was passing me on the stairs headed to our room. "Keep her company mum, until I get home. We had a hard day yesterday and she just needs some company." "You know Draco you could have told me she was here. I could have helped." I paused on the stairs and my breaths came out in rasps. "I know mum, I know." "Just remember that will you, okay. Remember that I will always be here for you and that I will never leave, never ever." "…." I turn to leave and I hear her continuing upstairs. I knew she was crying, I couldn't hear it but I knew because inside I was crying also.

**Sob fest, I know but I love this story with these strong emotions. I will make the next chapter even longer. It's just I knew I had to end it where it was. **

**Jingo Jango, Weepingeyes of Babylon**


End file.
